Kizuna Kamen rider: Phantom Saga EPI:2 Four High IND
by derbaran.bentennyson
Summary: Setelah melihat Sora melompat trapeze Di Panggung Kaleido, Asami mengungkapkan kepada para remaja Rider lain bahwa dia takut jatuh.


**Kizuna Kamen rider**

**Created by Gemsisoft/Cheetara kaito**

Kizuna Kamen rider Is Series Of Tokusatsu Funfic Story. Written by based on the elements of season is divided into story arcs titled **Sagas** (編 _Hen_**?**), much like a manga/anime series.

Phantom Saga

Phantom Saga Is Serial Saga First and It'll be based on _Kamen Rider Wizard_.

The series takes place in the fictional town of Kaleido Stage in Cape Mary, California. On an exploratory mission, two arkeologs discover an extraterrestrial container and breach the unit, inadvertently releasing the Phantom from 15,000 years of confinement. Upon her release, They and her army of evil magic set their sights on conquering the nearest planet: Earth. The wise sage Naruto, who was responsible for capturing Phantom, becomes aware of her release and orders his assistant tia to select Four "teenagers girl" to defend the Earth from phantom's attacks. The four teens chosen are Erza Soma, Korra Inamori, Asami Fueki, and Cheetara Nitoh. Naruto gives them the ability to transform into a fighting force known as the Kamen Rider, consecutive failures lead Phantom to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Kamen rider: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Drake Phantom kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Erza's in a fighting contest held in Kaleido Stage. The new teen, Layla hamilton, passes Drake's tests, becoming the Kamen rider Sorcerer.

Di mulai Cerita

Dikaleido Stage Tepatnya di ruang Gym Para Akrobat sedang Mulai bersenang dalam kegiatan lain,Erza Berpakaian Olah Raga dan Temannya Korra Sedang Menyemagati Sora Untuk Bersiap Melompat lewat Trapeze, Dan Asami Sedang Melakukan Senam Yoga Bersama Orang Di Belakang,Sora Sedang Menaiki tangga.

"Oke,Sora,mari kita Lihat kau Melakukannya" erza Berkata. "Waktunya untuk Naik Ke Melompat"Korra Berkata Di hadapan Sora Di atas.

Sora Mulai Melompat dan sampai Ke temu Trapeze Sambil Melakukan Trick lebih Berayun badan.

"Ayo,Sora,kau bisa melakukannya" Korra Tangan Mengangkat Tangan ,"Ayo ayo ayo Ayo... terus" Erza Bersorak

Di sisi Lain Asami Sedang Melihat sora Sedang Melakukan Trapeze,lalu Takut Kecemasan di hadapan sora

"Sora..Hati hati" Asami Berkata Menghadap ke atas sambil Berdoa "Jika Kau Tergelincir,kau Benar-benar Bisa Menyakiti dirimu sendiri".

Korra dan erza bingung di ucapkan asami,korra Menjawab asami " Ayolah, asami, bisa membuatnya gugup.

Sora Membalas Jawab Ketiga Teman itu walaupun masih Berlanjut lompatannya,Tapi Tidak untuk Muka nya yang hanya di telinga sendiri, Dengan Semyum dimulutnya. "Gugup?Korra,aku tidak pernah gugup".

Tiba sora Terkejut hampir jatuh di Trapeze,lanjutkan lompatan,asami Terlihat ketakutan tangan Bergaya Waspada "Kau Harus Berhenti"

Kawan,AKu akan Berada disana,Setidaknya tidak ada yang jatuh ke bumi " Kata Asami berjalan mundur Selangkah yang sangat Lambat,sementara Korra Melambaikan Tangan "kau Harus Mencobanya".

Asami Mengeleng kekanan kiri kepala melotot Mata atas,tangan pun Menyerah ke tengah "Apa Kau Bercanda?"

Dia Pun berdoa,bergegas Pergi Begitu saja Tanpa Meninggal Tempat ini. Kau Tak akan Pernah Melihatku Mendaki sesuatu yang tinggi,sampai jumpa.

Lanjut Setelah asami Di tinggalkan Menjauh Berkata Menyerah,Erza menghadap muka korra. "Sepertinya ada yang lagi demam tinggi" "ya"Erza Berkata

Sora Berhenti di finish Trapeze, Erza Masih Terngaga,korra Melihat Kedatangan Cheetara Membawa tas dan Perlengkapan buku digengaman tangan untuk mengucap "Halo,cheetara!" Korra Sambil berjalan Sambil...,Cheetara Menjawab "Ada apa?" Cheetara Menepukan tangan korra

"Yah,Sebenarnya aku punya Beberapa Berita Menarik untuk Disebarluaskan,lihat ,aku telah membuat sebuah terobosan penting tentang melintasi"Kata Cheetara

Tiba tiba sora sedang Menurun tangga,lalu terpeleset di bagan tangga dan jatuh di pundak atas di kepala cheetara

"Cheetara! Di atas Kepalamu?"Sora Menjawab Sambil digendong Cheetara ,Erza Dan Korra Terbahak Bahak.

"Ehh... ...hhaa" Cheetara Takut Sambil Berjalan kearah Berlawanan dan akhir Terpelset Di hadapan Asami Sedang AKngkat Besi,Cheetara Tertindih dan Kena Mulut Di pantat Mengeleng kepala Kekanan orang pun Tertawa terutama Erza Dan korra

"Itu Bagus..Itu bagus,Kalian meski mencoba pertunjukan Lawak" Erza Menjawab tawa.

Charlotte dan julie datang Berjalan Kaya bos,dan mulailah

"Lawakan itu tidak Ada kutu badut"Charlotte Mengeluar kata kasar melambai

Julie gila dan tertawa dengarkan charlotte itu "hahahaha... Kutu badut-bagus Sekali!" Julie Menjawab

Reaksi Asami,cheetara dan Sora

"Itu sangat lucu" Kata Sora.

"Kenapa Kalian tidak Melompat lagi seperti yang pernah kalian rasakan?"Asami Menjawab Senyum Ke Charlotte dan mulai Gengam Tangan.

"Oh,itu lucu,Lebih Baik daripada Teman Monyet gadis yang ada disini." Kata Charlotte,julie tertawa cingisan

"Setidaknya aku bisa untuk naik keatas" Kata Sora Memberanikan diri, julie menujukan jari hadapan sora untuk memberitahukan "Kau Bilang Charlotte tidak bisa melakukannya?" Ucapan Julie diam dan berkata lagi "Ya,itu maksudmu kan?"

Charlotte Meminggirkan Julie di bahunya sebelah kirinya "Minggir,Biar Ku tunjukan bagaimana cara Melakukannya..."

Erza,korra,asami,Cheetara dan Sora Tertawa senyuman hina,Charlotte Mulai Memanjat tangga Ke atas untuk Melompat Trapeze,dan akhir sampai di sana untuk bersiap

"Apa Kau Yakin kau tahu bagaimana cara Melakukannya?" Kata Erza

"Apa Kau pikir aku...Bodoh!"Kata Charlotte

"Apa Kau tahu yang mereka Bilang...jika trapeze sesuai,lompatlah" Kata korra Bersenang

Julie Tertawa Bahak Menunjuk Kebawah Kepala,charlotte Marah di pikiran dan Percaya diri,dan Akhirnya Sudah Siap Charlotte sudah Siap Melompat trapeze

"Bagus"Sora Terharu

dan Disampainya Malahan Terputus tali Trapeze "Ah...ahh" Keenam Gadis Terkejut tidak Kecuali korra membuka mulut Charlotte terjatuh di net... dan Merasa Menangis menutup muka dengan tangan

"Oh yeah,kau benar benar telah menunjukan pada kali ini" korra Menjawab Melepasan Gengaman Lengan tangan diri sendiri.

"Charlotte...Aku datang" Julie Segera Memanggil Tugas Panggung untuk Di perbaiki

Sora naegino untuk Menjawab sebelum meninggalkan Tempat ini untuk Istrtrirahta

"Sudah Dulu ya Teman"Kata Sora

Mau Kemana"Kata Asami

Pulang Asrama dulu,besok ada Kegiatan Acara,Sampai Disini ya,Daah "Sora melambaikan Di pergi meninggalkan ruangan

Daah" Kempat Gadis Pun melambaikan tangan

Di markas Phantom.,Wiseman Tertawa"ha..ha..Kamen rider merasa mereka tidak akan pernah terperangkap olehku!" Sambil berjalan mundur balik"Aku Akan Menjebak Mereka masuk ruang waktu,Seperti yang kulakukan pada Naruto." Berhenti dan Melambaikan tangan ke kiri "Dan Saat aku Berhasil,dunia Akan Menjadi Milikku...Haaaa...hahah"

Berjalan ke ruangkan Pengganti,Cheetara Mulai Bicara "Lihat Nanti...Akhirnya aku Menyelesaikan alat Transmisi logam kecil,Yang akan Memungkinkan fungsi gelombang pada interval panjang."

Selesai Menuju ruangkan Pengganti,Erza,korra,dan asami Terdiam,cheetara mulai Tanda Hilang semangat untuk temannya dan berkata "Yah?Bukankah kalian semua bersemangat?"

"Ya,Aku akan Bersemangat kalau aku tahu apa yang kau katakan"Kata Korra

cheetara sedang membuka Locker Lemari besi. "Dan menciptakan alat komunikasi menggunakan microwave"Kata Asami Dan Akhirnya Cheetara Sudah Menemukan dan ahkirnya...

"Afirmatif" Menunjukan alat nya Kepada Teman Temannya. "Lihat?Kita Sekarang punya koneksi dengan Naruto dan Tia Di Museum. Lalu membaginya Satu Persatu ."Ini Kemajuan yang luar biasa"Kata Asami,Cheetara menjawab"Alat itu Meresponnya dengan cara Menekan tombol dan dengan ransangan suara"."Jadi Maksudmu kita hanya perlu menyentuhnya dan berbicara,Seperti ini?"Kata Korra sambil menyentuh bagian jam lalu ke teleport Bersama lainnya Erza dan asami,cheetara agak Gemes hingga..."Sampai mana tadi"..Ke portal menuju teleport

Di Mesum,Tia Mulai Kedatang dari langit di sudut ruangan "oh..!Ada Yang datang" Terjadi Perkempungan bertebaran...dan mulai Merasa Terhimpit

"Hei,kawan"Asami dengan teman datang Sudah Sampai Di temapt di tuju. "Tampaknya kominikatorku berfungsi"Cheetara Sambil Memegang jam tangan.

"Oh!Selamat datang,Wizard,wiseman,Apa Yang Membawa Kalian ke markas."Kata Tia

"Untuk Menonton tv"Korra Sambil berkata Gurauan Kepada teman temannya tertawa.

Naruto Turun tangga,dan menjawab "Aku Salut dengan penemuan terbarumu,cheetara." Sambil duduk Di kursi panas."Tidak Hanya menciptakan komunikator yang hebat,tetapi kau juga telah menyadap unit teleportasi markas pusat,Dengan Penyesuaian yang akan Memungkinkan kalian untuk berpindah kesini dalam keadaan Tia akan memperogram ulang,Agar Alat itu Berfungsi menjadi komunikasi dua arah,antara museum pusat dan tempat lainnya,dimanapun kalian berada."

Jam dipegang dan menyerahkan Ke tia untuk Memperbaiki,"Hmm,ini mudah,aku hanya perlu oh.. aneh tia tia berlari berlawanan arah...sampai tidak bisa menghentiakn lariannya. "Tidak...tidak...tidak"

Sampai di markas phantom,Wiseman menyampaikan misi kepada gremlin untuk persiapan untuk membuka ruang waktu. "Gremlin,Siapakan alat ruang waktu dan jangan sampai mengacaukannya."

Gremlin sedang melihat kondisi mesin "Aku telah menyiapkannya,tuan"

"Sekarang,kelihatan baik-baik saja!"Kata Wiseman "Tidak masalah,alat ini akan Terbang Ke Wilayah di tuju,itu akan membuka lubang waktu,Phantom akan menjebak mereka masuk dalam lubang dan mereka akan hilang selamanya."Kata Gremlin

Wiseman Segera ke ruang kerja Medusa Denagn kerajinan minatour. "Medusa,alat ruang waktunya sudah siap!Waktunya untuk mengunakan monster besar." Wiseman Melihat Kerajinan Di meja khusus oleh medusa sangat rapi walaupun sebagai anaknya "Bayi-bayi...Mana Phantom Mengerikan dan Menyenangkan yang akan kita gunakan?"Wiseman Sedang Memegang minatour dan berkata "kuci...kuci...kuici"Sementara Medusa Hampir Jadi Dibuat,Justru itulah wiseman pun salah memilih... "Bukan itu sedang Membuat phantom baru yang bernama Minotauros,aku yakin dia akan jadi sempurna!"Kata Medusa Wiseman Tertinjak Patung Dibawah, "kelihatan lebih hebat..."

Medusa sudah Dibuat wiseman Terkagum dengan hasil memuaskan. "Dia Begitu mengerikan dan Perkasa ini dia yang aku inginkan."

"Terima kasih tuan"Medusa Terlihat Gembira dan Saat Memasukan Guci untuk berubah wujud monster nyata "AKu telah menciptakan phantom dengan kekuatan penuh!"

Setelah itu di tutup baru membacakan mantra lewat bola dengan tangan memutar tanpa tersentuh. "Kamen rider Tak Akan Berdaya Melawannya."

Wiseman Terburu - buru dan Keluarlah pecahlah guci. Kenapa lama Sekali?Dia bisa ...

Duuuuuart...pak...pak...pak

"Hahaha, Aku Minotauros,siap melayanimu"Phantom itu dengan hormat di kaki wiseman

"Angkatlah"Kata wiseman

medusa Berpikir "mungkin aku harus mengatur mantra lebih khusyuk"

Wiseman Mulai Tampak Tegas di hadapan semuanya "Baiklah,Otak Salad,saatnya untuk meluncurkan alat ruang aku tak ingin ada kesalahan,aku ingin kamen rider musnah."

Gremlin ber-aba- aba untuk menekan tombol peluncuran "Kau ingin aku Memulainya?" "Ya"wiseman Berteriak

Persiapan dimulai 5 detik lagi... "Siap 3...2...1 Berangkat" Gremlin Mulai Di luncurkan

DUUUUUUUAAAAARRRR

Roket Sudah dituju di dimensi,Gremlin lain Wiseman Melihat lokasi Lewat teropong...Untuk Melihat tanda tandanya.

"uuuuuh...Dimana benda itu?Aku Tidak Sabar untuk Menjebak mereka masuk ruang dia"

Di Cape mary,Roket di temukan di Sepanjang jalan raya...orang melihat televisi ketakutan bahkan hingga terjatuh,baik tukang pipa ,Pejalan kaki di trotoar. bahkan hingga kemacaetan panjang,akibatnya Di sampai disana Barulah Membuka Gerbang Ruang waktu. Kita Lanjut lagi,di meseum Terdengar suara sirine sangat keras dan berwarna merah pekat menandakan ,erza,Korra dan Cheetara Mendapat Pesan Misi "Suara audio yang exstrim"Asami Terganggu Telinga dan gelisah "Nada Apa itu?"Kata Korra "Apa itu?"erza menjawab Juga "Kebisingan Apa ini?"Cheetara Bosan Di dengar

Tia Sedang memeriksa lokasi di komputer,Naruto Menjawab Sambil Melihat monitor di layar Ini Perbuatan Phantom,Dia Mengirimkan Alat untuk Membuka Ruang waktu,Dan Para Ghoul yang Berkumpul di luar Tahu apa yang mereka lakukan,Sementara itu Aku aku akan menganalisa ruang waktu.

"kami Mengerti biar tangani"Erza Menagtakan Bahwa Mulai Melakukan misi"Ayo teman kita Berangkat".

"Baik..."

"Tia Sediakan Portalnya" Kata Naruto

"Baik Naruto"Tia Mulai Menkan Tombol teleport

Sampai Di sana Di Pegunungan,Tiba Di Berbatuan Besar,Mereka Bersembunyi dan memantau,erza bersama ikut Mulai Maju Melihat Ghoul

"Aku tak Mengerti,apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"Kata Asami

Erza Mulai Menjawab Di Belakang"Aku tidak tahu,Tapi lebih Baik kita tetap berjaga disini dan mengawasi mereka.

Akhirnya Terlambat Para Ghoul sudah Di temukan Korra sudah Geram,Lalu Cheetara Mulai Ketakutan "Aku Tak Yakin kalau ini plihan yang terbaik sekarang"Tampak erza Mendengarkan Aneh ucapan cheetara "Apa yang kau bicarakan"."Ini Adalah persembunyian sempurna".Cheetara gugup ssat Menarik baju Mulai mengatakan "Teman-teman,kita harus Berubah" tapi tidak jadi Karena"Jangan!Naruto bilang kita harus Mencoba berusaha sendiri,Sebelum kita menggunakan kekuatan kita"Kata erza.

Akhirnya Mulai Berlari di sudut sudut terdapat pohon kastus,Erza dan korra mulai bersiap sambil menepuk 1 tangan. "AhAHHHHHHH"Korra Mulai memukulan Kawanan ghoul Di perut "Iaaaaa..aaaahhh "Erza Juga Mengeluarkan Tendangan tornado dan menyuruhnya Kepada " Asami , beberapa dari mereka untuk Menjauh dan Menyebar" Mereka Langsung Pergi ,Para ghoul juga Mengejar 2 disana terkepung dan buntu,Cheetara Segera Lari secara Berpencaran,Dan Menyuruhnya"Kau pergi ke arah sana." Asami Sembunyi di bongkahan batuan,Ghoul pun menjauh Tak masih manjat mulai terkejut Kedua Tangan sendiri sambil Mengeluarkan air matanya"Cheetara..Cheetara,Kembalilah,Kau Bisa jatuh!"Cheetara Masih Tidak peduli sambil Berjalan Pelan ghoul pun susul Mengejar."Cheetara!Kau Terlalu tinggi"Kata Sami Terbata-bata air mata pun Menangis.

Lanjut Kejaran Para Ghoul Sampai ujung...Cheetara Mempercepat Mulai mengejar dan Menaiki dan Korra Terasa Kecapekan bertarung sudah Sampai di bukit tengah menuju Kebukit bagan atas,Cheetara Sudah Akhir Jurang,dan sayang terhenti karena tida ada jalan tiba dan asami pun terus naik menyelamatkan Ketakutan,Cheetara Sedang megeluarkan cincin lalu terjatuh sia sia...Ghoul pun di serang dan tolong asami baru Ghoul Terlempar,Kedua gadis bernapas Lelah Mengucapan " Terima Kasih,Asami" Cheetara dan asami segara di bantu kedua Temannya Erza dan Korra,sudah Tiba keempat mulai serangan dan terjatuh...Bahkan Ghoul terkena katus Berduri

Wiseman Tampaknya Kesal saat lari para ghoul tersebut,Giliran Phantom untuk Turun tangan Minotauros. "Uaaaahhh...Baiklah Minotauros Pergi tunjukan kemampuanmu." Minotauros Mengeluarkan magis di tubuh Menghilang saja,Dan Sampai tujuan di Arena Hiburan

Kemepat gadis terlemas Dan Terbaring Saat Melihat langit "Terima kasih Teman"Kata Erza "Ya"Cheetara bernapas

Di sudutlangit terdengar suara ,Mereka Segera Berdiri Dilangit,dan melihat Sesosok naruto memanggil.

"Selamat,Kamen telah Melakukan perlawanan yang luar biasa melawan Selamat khusus untukmu asami,Kau telah Mengatasi Rasa Takutmu dalam Menghadapi keadaan Pada Posisi Pelacak kita menemukan ancaman telah mengirim Makhluk bernama Bisa Mengeluarkan Energi mistis dari Melompat Jarak Jauh,Dan Bahkan Bisa Membuat dirinya Mungkin juga bisa Mengendalikan ruang waktu dengan baik,jadi bergegaslah kamen Merubah"

Mereka mulai memasang Cincin di jari tangan kirinya, lalu dia membalikkan arah telapak tangan di Belt-nya dari arah kanan menjadi ke arah kiri, Belt-nya mengeluarkan bunyi, "SHABA DOU BI TOUCH HENSHIN, SHABA DOU BI TOUCH HENSHIN… (dan seterusnya)".Sementara itu Cheetara Juga Tidak dan Bersamaan Di pasang cincin Jari tangan kiri. Empat Gadis pun meneriakkan, "Henshin!". Erza menyentuh telapak tangan di belt-nya dengan tangan kirinya yang bercincin merah itu, lalu Belt-nya sekali lagi mengeluarkan bunyi, "FLAME, PLEASE. HII, HII, HII HII HII !" Sementara Asami dan Korra Juga Mengluarkan cincin Jingga dan Menyentuh lalu belt berbunyi "CHANGE, NOW!"Sementara Cheetara Juga Tidak Menyentuh Tapi Juga Mengesek Cincin Singa Di samping Pinggang Kanan Lalu Berputar Mengeluarkan cahaya Di Belt Mulai mengeluarkan bunyi Auman Singa ""SET, OPEN! L-I-O-N, Lion!"Akhirnya berubah menjadi sesosok Kamen Rider yang lain. Tiba diPertempuran Di taman Bermain,Lalu Mengerakan Sesuai Gaya Masing Dia Bilang "Daa Showtime"

Minotauros Mulai Serangan Di depan kamen rider "Biarkan Aku Membantu Kalian"Mulai Melompat Di belakang Saat Terhindari Keempat Rider mulai Maju dan Berkata "Dia Berputar"Di lihat dari Langit Minotauros Mengeluar Magis Di mata, "Pergilah Kalian Semua Kalian" Dimana Rider itu Berputar dalam Keadaan bersama Mengirimkan Ruang Waktu,bahkan rider pun terjatuh. "Ini Aneh Kawan" Kata Erza Sedang Mendirikan Temannya Asami Dengan Menjawab "Aneh Sekali"Korra Sedang Melihat"kawan,tempat Apa ini?"Para Minotauros telah datang Melayang "Awas!"Erza dan Cheetara Mulai Maju di susul Korra dan asami di Mulai Memukul menipis di Bahu Minotauros,sedang Korra dan Erza Menedang di kaki hingga terlempar diri sendiri,Asami memasang cincin Jari tangan dia membalikkan arah telapak tangan di Belt-nya dari arah kanan menjadi ke arah kiri, Belt-nya Menyentuh Berbunyi"BIND,PLEASE" Dari Dalam Tanah keluar 4 Rantai yang panjang dan tebal,keempat tali tersebut Mengikat Mulai Serang Cakar Besar di tangan Langsung Tebas di muka dengan Kesakitan Keluar listrik kecil kecil,"Final"Lalu Erza Di keluarkan Cincin Di tangan Kanan"CHOINE,SPESIAL..SAIKO".Di Mulai megeluarkan Api Langung Lompat Aerobik dan Lansung tancap dan Tendang Kepala Dan Hancur.

"TIDAKKKKKK...DUUUUAAAAAAAR" Keempat Rider Bernapas guncangan besar terjadi,Ruang waktu runtuh dan Segera keluar.

Dimarkas Wiseman Melepaskan Teropong dan Mulai Marah... "EEEGGGHaaaH"...(melempar Teropong ke gremlin hingga wiseman merasa pusing Di kepala).."ini Membuatku sakit Kepala..Siapa saja bawakan aku aspirin" Di Kantin Kaleido Stage Sarah Sedang Membawa Pesanan Ke Pelanggan sambil Berbicara "Ya,Kuberitahu kau,Aku Melihat di Superhero menyelamatkan taman dari Zombie Mereka menyebut diri Mereka .Kamen rider" Empat gadis Duduk sepanjang meja Sambil Meminum,Lalu tertawa Ehhhha hhahahahaha.(Tertawa Sedikit). Cheetara Menjawab "Ngomong -ngomong teman-teman",Mereka langung Meninggal mejanya"Kominikator kita berfungsi Sepenuhnya lagi Berkat naruto dan tia."Sampai turun Di tangga Korra Berkata "Keren,jadi kita bisa berpindah dan Berkomunikasi ke markas dengan alat ini."Cheetara senyum"Benar"

Kedatangan Sora di hadapan teman teman "Halo,Teman Teman(Melambaikan Tangan)" "Sora"Kata Erza

"Bagaimana kerjaan"Kata Korra,Sora Menjawab"Beres".Asami Bicara Ke sora" "Sora,Boleh Mencoba Trapeze?"."Tentu sudah Di perbaiki"Kata ,korra,dan Cheetara Senyum Melebar di mulut,dan korra Juga Sedang denagn Tangan Gembira"Baguslah".Erza Langusung memegang bahu asami sambil Berjalan Bersama Temannya "Asami,Aku Benar-benar ingin mengucapkan,Karena kamu sudah Membantu cheetara hari ini."."Ya,Sungguh Luar Biasa"

Sampai Di ruang pengganti Asami sedang Menganti Pakaian,alau Mengganti lagi T Shirt,Sedang Lain Menunggu,Selesai Baru Keluar. "Ayo Kita Mulai"Asami Percaya diri "Ia"Sora Mulai Tegas

Asami Mulai Manjat di tangga,alu memulai sebuah batang Trapeze,Sora Memberi Kata Semangat"Berjuang Lah"Korra Mulai Menangis Di bahu Erza Dan melompat Melapsakan Pertama Bagaikan angin ke hembus sampai di sana,Tertangkap Sebuah batang Lagi kedua langsung Lompat lagi Keakhir di Sampainya Asami Sudah Tiba dengan Napas pun Juga Menepuk tangan di ikuti teman di samping

"Kau Hebat Asami"Erza Meneriak Itu lah kisah Di episode Dua,Nantikan Cerita DI Episode Berikutnya Berjudul "Teamwork Is Fun


End file.
